


Just Another Word

by tinypinkmouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never had a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Word

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/ficin15/profile)[**ficin15**](http://community.livejournal.com/ficin15/) prompt _half a world away_. That prompt was years old, but who cares. :) Not the bestest ficlet ever, but what can you expect from something written in 15 minutes?

It isn't easy to keep up a relationship with your significant other quite literally on the other side of the world most of the time and an apocalypse hanging over their heads. He's always thought long distance relationships are doomed to failure. Well, honestly he's always thought relationships are doomed to failure. Full stop. He doesn't do them. Never has and up until recently he would have said never will. Except obviously that's not the case anymore.

So here he is trying to make it work with his boyfriend all the way over wherever the hell he goes when he's not with Dean. Which really isn't something he even wants to think about too closely. Boyfriend. Dean Winchester doesn't do girlfriends most of the time (not since high school) and certainly hasn't ever had a boyfriend. Except the stupid angel likes to refer to himself as such and fuck it if Dean won't let him. Dean would do quite a bit to see that tiny little smile on his angel's lips, especially these days.

If being called someone's boyfriend is enough to make his angel happy, then it's not really too much to ask. And having to live with the fact that his newly named boyfriend flies of to God knows where on a regular basis... except he always tells Dean about where he was afterwards and sometimes it makes Dean feel insignificant and stupid and... because they're places Dean will never see, maybe places he can't see, because he's only human and Castiel, even now, is anything but. Except the stupid angel always knows and then there follows the sort of chick flick moments Dean has always dreaded. The sort of thing why he never wanted a relationship in the first place.

He'll never mention that he kind of likes the hand holding and the cuddling and even the talking that just seems inevitable. Sure he loves the sex (and hell he's given up sex with women for it, so it sure as hell has to be some awesome sex), but he doesn't really mind the rest of it either. But no, he'll never say that, because he wouldn't. He's pretty sure Cas knows anyway.


End file.
